The present invention relates in general to highchairs for children, typically toddlers, that include a seat portion and a back portion, typically at or near a right angle relative to the seat portion. While minor variations might be seen, the seat is generally horizontal relative to the floor or surface that the highchair is placed upon. The back portion is generally vertical relative to the seat, but there can be a very slight rearward incline or contouring. In order to secure and protect the child, a guard rail extends around the sides and the front of the seat portion at an elevated position above the seat portion. A support post of some type or partitioning strap extends between the seat portion and the guard rail and is normally used at the front of the seat portion. This particular construction results in the creation of two leg holes, one on each side of the center support post or strap. As the child is placed in the highchair, it is necessary to slide one leg into one leg hole and the other leg into the other leg hole, typically at the same time, while lowering the child, facing forward, onto the seat portion.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a release mechanism incorporated into the back portion and the sides of the highchair in order to permit or enable the back portion to recline more rearwardly. The release mechanism is manipulated manually and, once operated, the back portion is able to be manually pivoted rearwardly. While various release mechanisms might be possible to enable the back portion to recline, the preferred embodiment of the present invention allows the release mechanism to be operated with one hand. The other hand can be used to hold the child. This rearward pivot results in reclining the back portion such that its included angle between the back portion and the seat portion can be increased. With the back portion oriented in a substantially vertical position for use, the included angle between the back portion and the seat portion is approximately 90 degrees and could be slightly higher if a slight incline is introduced into the back portion. By operating the release mechanism so that the back portion can be pivoted to a reclining position, the included angle between the back portion and the seat portion is increased to at least between 140 degrees and 150 degrees. Additionally, the construction results in also moving the pivot point rearwardly so as to increase the spacing between the back portion and the guard rail. With the back portion reclined in this manner, it is easier to guide the child and the child's legs into the seat and into the leg holes, respectively. Once the child is properly positioned, the back portion is manually returned to its more upright orientation and locked in position to then be able to support the child. If the back portion is left in the reclining position the child can use the highchair for a nap.
While the present invention is illustrated and described with respect to one style of highchair, it should be understood that the release mechanism and the reclining back portion can be added or integrated into virtually any highchair. Whatever minor design modifications might be required due to the specific sizes, dimensions, and geometries, these are all modifications that a highchair designer should be able to accomplish based on the teachings of the present invention.